Order of the Dawn
The Order of the Dawn is a group dedicated to protecting Equestria from eternal night. Origin and History The Order was established just over a thousand years ago by the Grandmaster, an alicorn whose name remains unknown, after he had a vision of Luna , corrupted by her jealousy, blocking out the sun. Realising what his vision meant, he travelled to the Palace of the Sisters in the Everfree Forest to bring this news to Princess Celestia, who confessed that she too had a premonition of Luna’s plans. The Grandmaster begged Celestia to take action before it is too late, but she refused, claiming that her sister will come to her senses if given time. The Grandmaster was furious and stormed out stating: “If your Highness will not act, I will!” He then established the Order of the Dawn and travelled all across Equestria recruiting everypony who was willing to join his cause, and there were many. When he was convinced that the Order was large enough to challenge Luna, he moved south of modern day Canterlot and built a fortress, Fort Aurora, to be the centre of operations for the Order. He then started training the recruits, using the Earth ponies – the vast majority of the recruits – as the backbone of his forces, cladding them in heavy armour and teaching them to fight with sword and spear, he taught the pegasi hit-and-run techniques and used them as scouts and quick assault troops and he taught the unicorns to hone their magical skills and used them as magical artillery. The Dawnless Day finally came when Luna became Nightmare Moon, refused to lower the moon and make way for the sun. The Order prepared for battle and marched on the Palace of the Sisters, but arrived at the very moment Princess Celestia banished Luna. The Order returned to Fort Aurora to prepare for Nightmare Moon’s return. The Order remained in isolation for the next thousand years, only venturing out to seek new recruits. They were largely forgotten and most thought that they had disbanded, that is until Nightmare Moon returned and they took up arms once more, but once again they were too late. Although they did not participate in the battle, Princess Celestia thanked them for their dedication and eagerness to protect Equestria, and asked them to come out of isolation and serve Equestria once again. The Grandmaster agreed and vowed to defend Equestria and everypony therein or die trying. The Order established quarters all over Equestria and their numbers swelled exponentially. They still did not trust Princess Luna, but knew her sister would keep her in check. Recent Activity During Discord’s return the doors of Fort Aurora disappeared, trapping most of the Order inside, and they started to dismantle the fort to fulfil their pledge. By the time they got out, Discord had been defeated and the doors reappeared. The fort was quickly rebuilt. During the royal wedding the Order defended Canterlot alongside the Equestrian Guard. They fought valiantly but were hopelessly outnumbered and ultimately subdued. During King Sombra’s return, the Order was tasked with keeping the northern border of Equestria safe. At the Princesses’ request, the Order keeps watch over the bearers of the Elements of Harmony . Current Troop Composition The Order currently consists of more than 200 unicorns , about 120 Earth ponies , less than 30 pegasi and two alicorns: The Grandmaster and Crimson Shadow , although the Order claims that Crimson Shadow is a unicorn. Credits Created by Crus4der2011 Category:Earth Pony Category:Pegasus Category:Unicorn